Kryptonite
by DriftStuck
Summary: Cronus always wanted a choice. But the family business always tied him down. Then he meets someone who makes him want to break from such a fate. Will he be able to escape the family business? Or is blood truly thicker than water?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: In which Grease Lightning robs a Bank

He didn't exactly like his job. He didn't mean the side jobs of  
being a bartender and a street magician. He actually enjoyed those. But he  
wasn't exactly happy as a supervillain. He came from a family with a long  
line of supervillains. He and his brother were strong like their father.  
Their father was strong, but aging now. So, he had to take his place in  
terrorizing the world until it bowed at the Ampora name.

What is this guy's name? Why, it's Cronus. Cronus Ampora.

Now, he had a job to do. He passed his brother Eridan who was  
eating lunch. He made a passing remark as he passed. Cronus flipped him  
off and made his way to the bank. The Ampora family was the wealthiest  
family in the city. So, when the money came back from the bank robbery,  
they'd keep half the money and the other half was used for lighting cigars  
or as coasters for drinks. They'd probably regret it if they ever lost all  
their money... Regardless, Cronus changed in the alley behind the bank.

His slicked back blonde hair turned black, his blue eyes turned a  
pure white, and his double scars (Which were an initiation as a new  
villain of the Ampora family) showed. His clothes turned into that of a  
greaser. He had become Grease Lightning. He broke into the bank and  
destroyed all electronics with his own electric powers. "All the money! In  
the bags!" he said as he pointed a glowing finger at the tellers.

They did as they were told, especially since the silent alarms  
were destroyed. But one crime stopper had alerted the authorities as her  
adopted brother had gotten on the scene with the breaking news story. She  
broke in the front and said "Stop right there, Grease Lightning!" He  
turned around and grinned darkly.

"You're too late, Miss Teree." he said as he took the giant bags  
of cash and shot lightning from his eyes at her. She jumped away and shot  
her own beam of pink light at him. She then quickly appeared behind him  
and tried to grab him, but he elbowed her once he spotted her. He ran to  
the door and said "Before you ask, I don't hit girls, but I barely  
consider you a girl." He then made his escape. Cronus noticed the sweater  
clad reporter looking up at him. He was cute. But he had somewhere to be.

He landed in an alleyway near the rich side of the city. He  
changed back in his normal outfit and handed off the money to a servant  
before going into a bar. He had been clocked in the time of the crime as  
an alibi. He then took his place at the bar and served people drinks as  
well as flirting with some girls who weren't very amused. Then he saw the  
reporter in his dumb sweater walk in. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He  
was a bit on the chubby side too.

He came in with a slender young lady who looked just a bit older  
than the reporter. She had auburn hair and green eyes. She was dressed  
very well. They sat at a distant table, but then the reporter came over  
and said "Excuse me! Barkeep? May I have a ginger ale?" he asked. Cronus  
smiled and said "Ginger ale? Sure, but you look like someone who vould  
enjoy a nice drink!" One thing that Cronus couldn't hide was his slight  
Russian accent. He was born in the area and was there till he was five.  
His father lived in Russia most of his life as well.

"A drink? Like alcohol? I don't drink." he said. Cronus offered a  
small smile and said "Vell, ginger ale is fine enough." He then gave him a  
glass of ginger ale. "Vould your nice lady friend like something?" Cronus  
asked as he eyed the young lady. The reporter shook his head and said  
"We're here for dinner." He then handed Cronus a five. "Keep the change."  
The reporter smiled a bit and walked back to his table. He then started  
babbling to the young lady before ordering dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets  
after the girl ordered a nice pasta dish.

Cronus watches this guy from his place at the bar, but keeping  
patrons entertained and with their drinks. The guy comes back and said "I  
would like to pay you for the ginger ale and potentially asking for  
another, mister...?"  
"Cronus. My name is Cronus." he said as he gave him another ginger ale in  
exchange for the money and the other's name.  
"My name is Kankri. A pleasure."  
"You may sit here, if you'd like."  
"Maybe another time. My sister is finishing up and we'll be leaving soon."  
"That's a shame. I vish you could stay..." Cronus said with a slight mock  
frown. Kankri smiled at that.  
"I come to this place every once in awhile. Maybe I'll come more often."  
he said before returning to his seat with the ginger ale. This guy's  
sister was staring Cronus down from where she sat. She was obviously not  
pleased.

The other started talking up a storm before the two left. Cronus  
sighed as they left as he cleaned some bar glass. He was going home soon  
anyways...


	2. Chapter 2

So it would seem that Cronus' morning would turn to be less interesting than his night. When he woke up, he went to the Dining Hall to be served breakfast. There already was a grumpy younger brother of his. Eridan. The two had their moments of getting along, but overall they didn't. Cronus would soon show Eridan how being a supervillain would be. One day soon. He wished Eridan could just take over, but it was up to the eldest son. Eridan had the drive for it. He certainly was an evil little shit, after all. Once he sat, Eridan spoke.

"W-well, look w-what the cat dragged in. You had a late night last night. W-what kept you later than usual?"  
"Vell, you little tvit, it turns out that I may have someone interested in me."  
"Please tell me not your superwillain self. PLEASE."  
"No. I'm not going down THAT road again." Cronus said with a roll of his eyes. Cronus learned from his mistake of dating a girl as Grease Lightning. Everything was going well, but then she got too clingy for her own good. She almost was killed by his father for getting too close to the truth.

A simple flash of forget me so was what saved her... Back when Conus used a wand.

"And vat about you? Still fucking the Captor boy?" Cronus said with a sly smirk as the breakfast was placed in front of him. Eridan's eyes glowed in anger. "Oh, don't be like that." Cronus said with a sigh as he started eating.

"I'm NOT fuckin' Sol, you piece a shit."  
"Don't be offended, Eridan. You know it's fine to have a fuck buddy. You are polyamorous for sure. Just tell that to your little girlfriend. She vill understand."  
"I'm NOT FUCKIN' HIM." Eridan said as the food exploded in Cronus' face.

Cronus wiped the food off his face and said "You need to calm down. Until you get your temper in check, you von't be ready to try out being a supervillain." He sighed. "You'll never have the double scars of our family like I do."

He wasn't proud of the scars. Not like Eridan would one day be.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Maryam-Vantas household, a certain sweater wearing young man was thinking about going to the park for a walk WITHOUT his sister. She recently has been keeping tabs on him at every moment. It's been very dumb to say the least. But Kankri was ready to leave. Yes he was! He deserved a day to himself, after all. They lived close to the park, so he could easily get home without her worrying. He started going to the front door before he got a text on his phone. It read:

"Do+n't think I'm stupid, Kanny. Do+ tell me where yo+u're go+ing."

He responded with:

"S9mewhere where I can clear my head fr9m distrati9ns such as y9urs. N9 9ffense, 6ut I'd like s9me me time."

With that, he left the house.


End file.
